HandUnit
HandUnit= The Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System Model 5, also known as for short, is an AI in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location designed to help new technicians at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental get accustomed to the tasks required of them. Description HandUnit has various functions it can perform, such as opening and closing various maintenance hatches throughout the facility and internal systems repairs. It is also capable of performing other superfluous functions such as a customizable voice setting and the ability to play music at the user's request. It also seems fully aware of the significant risk of death involved with the player's job, and will make several humorously dark comments about it as well as the player's willingness to keep coming back to it. Trivia *For some reason, the HandUnit's keypad does not have the full alphabet, missing the letter B, and also lacks numbers. *HandUnit will often ask the player to enter something into its keypad interface, however, this will always fail due to the glitchy screen. HandUnit will autocorrect them in humorous manner. **On Night 1, the protagonist's name will be autocorrected to Eggs Benedict. **On Night 2, the voice the player wants HandUnit to use will be autocorrected to Angsty Teen. **On Night 3, the music the player wants to hear will be autocorrected to Casual Bongos. **On Night 5, the gift the player wants to receive will be autocorrected to Exotic Butters. *At the beginning of Night 5, the HandUnit states that there are two technicians currently working. When it says to check Ballora and Funtime Foxy, the technicians are seen hanging from the ceiling where the animatronics should be. The HandUnit, however, will mistake them for the animatronics as being on their stages. *When the player reaches a certain point of Ballora Gallery, and area requiring the player to be quiet, the HandUnit will annoyingly inform them that they are taking a long time and urge them to hurry using a loud voice. This message is inevitable and will be said regardless how much time the player has spent on their way to the Breaker Room. *It is unknown why the animatronics can not seem to hear HandUnit talking to the player, as its voice is clearly loud. **It may be because it is being said through the entire facility, instead of through the device alone. * HandUnit seemingly replaces Phone Guy from the original games. * Although HandUnit lets The Player choose words in-game (From Nights 1, 2, 3, and 5), the options will always autocorrrect to (In words, will be): **'Name:' Eggs Benedict **'Voice:' Angsty Teen **'Music:' Casual Bongos **'Reward Basket': Exotic Butters **This is a similar to''' South Park: The Stick of Truth''', because no matter what name the player chooses, the player will always have a set name, similar to how HandUnit autocorrects to set words, though it may be doing this unintentionally. * HandUnit sometimes ignores the danger that the player is in or disregards any abnormalities, like Phone Guy. * HandUnit's voice will change to an "Angsty Teen" in Night 2. However, the voice malfunctions, so the voice resets mid-way through the night. * HandUnit is often replaced by Circus Baby's voice, who tells the player not to follow the HandUnit's instructions. * HandUnit does not speak in Night 4. * Even though HandUnit asks for the player's name in night 1, he does not use the name at any point in the game. |-|Gallery= Monitor Malfunction.gif|The keypad glitching. 299.png|An error that appears after the player clicks on several letters. 295.png|The words, "Eggs Benedict" on Night 1. Text.png|The words, "Angsty Teen" on Night 2. 296.png|The words, "Casual Bongos" on Night 3. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters